O despertar
by Suh Campbell
Summary: Mês de agosto. Mês de mudanças. Isso incluía Forks. O que aconteceria se os Cullen não estivessem ali e um novo vampiro aparecesse? E quando em seu caminho aparece Lizzie McFadden?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Era mês de agosto. Forks estava em perfeita calmaria. Passara por algumas mudanças nos últimos 12 anos. Os Cullen não estavam na cidade fazia alguns meses. Estavam como diziam de "férias". Haviam oferecido a casa para um grande amigo da família que iria passar um tempo em Forks.

Ethan estava feliz por ter renunciado as sombras. Tentaria viver entre os humanos e ser aceito, como seu grande amigo Edward vivia. Era estranho como duas espécies distintas de vampiros conseguiam conviver pacificamente. Ele era o típico das lendas humanas: bebedor de sangue, vivia a noite mas sabia como aparecer a luz do sol sem se transformar em cinzas. Entretanto, não havia caixões, nem a lenda de não possuir sombra ou se refletir no espelho. E claro, nada de transformações em morcegos. Enquanto que os Cullen e outros pertenciam a uma nova linhagem.

Pelo que ouviu de Edward, Forks era o habitat do sobrenatural. Ouviu muito sobre os Quileutes.  
Enfim tentaria viver a luz do dia. Seus amigos se encarregaram de contar a tribo Quileute sobre sua chegada. Eles estavam lá lhe esperando. Não esperava uma recepção amistosa. Na verdade se surpreendeu com o modo que fora recebido. Foi inesperado. Mas eles sabiam, não existia perigo da parte dele. Só estava cansado de ficar só.

Mas o período de calma que cercava Forks estava próximo do fim. Uma sombra pairava sobre a cidade. Um aviso mórbido. Algo estava para acontecer.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_15 de agosto_

_Querido diário,_

_Sinto-me estranha e aflita hoje. Não sei por que estou escrevendo isso, afinal não há motivo algum para estar assim._

_Mas aqui estou exatamente as 03h30min da manhã escrevendo. Talvez seja a diferença de fuso horário entre a Espanha e aqui, que me incomoda tanto. _

_Mas isso não explica o porquê de me sentir tão perdida e fora de lugar. Passei as férias na Espanha com minha linda irmãzinha e minha tia. Quando estávamos chegando a casa, lembrei de meus pais. Eles me fazem tanta falta. Por um instante esqueci de que eles não estão mais aqui. E pensei que encontraria meus pais na sala olhando para a janela nos esperando. E disse a mim mesma que eles deveriam estar sentindo muito a nossa falta._

_Eu sei. Isso não faz sentindo algum agora. Algum tempo atrás isso seria possível, mas agora não mais._

_Mas mesmo assim entrei correndo em casa, esperando sentir o abraço apertado de meus pais. Olhei as escadas, a porta da cozinha, silêncio, apenas silêncio._

_Senti-me tão desolada. Foi aí que minha irmã entrou correndo gritando meu nome. Aquela simplicidade dela e aquela carinha sorridente me animaram brevemente. Mnha tia entrou suspirando e disse "Finalmente meninas, de volta ao lar". Era estranho como não me encaixava nesse contexto._

_Eu não nasci em Forks. Vim para cá quando tinha quatro anos. Moro nessa casa desde então. E esse sempre foi meu quarto. _

_Mas mesmo assim, tudo me parece estranho e esquisito. Por que não me sinto parte desse lugar? Sei que pertenço a algum lugar, mas não consigo saber a qual, e isso é tão... frustrante._

_Ontem era o 1º dia de aula e eu não quis ir. Minhas amigas me ligaram, também não as atendi. Minha tia fez o favor de dizer que eu estava indisposta e que precisaria de um tempo de descanso. Lógico que me senti mal depois por não falar com elas, afinal eram minhas melhores amigas. As que estiveram sempre comigo quando precisei e quando não precisei também. E porque agir assim logo com elas? Devo estar ficando louca._

_Mas hoje irei e conversarei com elas. Vamos nos encontrar em frente à escola. O mais estranho de tudo é que estou assustada. Será por isso? Ou será outra coisa. Algo ruim vai acontecer? _

Lizzie McFadden olhou para o que havia escrito e parou. Releu, e riu. Balançou a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que havia escrito.

Desde quando ela sentia medo dos amigos. Estava perdendo o controle. Olhou nervosamente para a cômoda, onde repousava um lindo porta retrato, com uma foto da família.

Levantou-se. Foi até o espelho. Seu rosto demonstrava confusão. Aquela garota loura, magra e descolada, que era invejada e que todo menino queria ter, encontrava-se agora com uma careta incomum.

Um banho e um café e ficarei mais calma, pensara ela.

- Lizzie! Assim vai se atrasar para a escola! – a voz chegava fraca vinda do 1º andar.

Era incrível como um pequeno ritual matinal, de se lavar e vestir fazia o tempo passar mais rápido. Passou a escova pelo cabelo sedoso, olhou-se no espelho e em seguida desceu.

Na cozinha, sua tia Jane cozinhava, ou melhor, se atrapalhava. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que sempre aparentava ser meio atrapalhada, tinha um rosto delicado e gentil, cabelo ondulado, preso de qualquer jeito para trás. Lizzie beijou-a no rosto e foi ate a irmã. Uma linda garotinha de 4 anos, que comia cereais. Sentou-se e tomou o café rapidamente. Torradas, geléia e um suco de maçã. Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e foi em direção à porta.

Ela a fechou depois de passar. Em seguida parou.

Todas as sensações ruins da manhã tomaram-na novamente. A mesma ansiedade, e medo. E a certeza de que algo horrível estava para acontecer.

A rua estava deserta. As casas estavam estranhas, silenciosas demais, como se todas estivessem desocupadas.

Era isso; alguma coisa a observava. O céu não estava azul, mas leitoso e opaco. O ar era abafado e Lizzie tinha a certeza de que alguém a olhava.

Havia algo escuro nos galhos de uma árvore à frente. Um pássaro. Empoleirado imóvel no galho com folhas amareladas. Era aquilo que a observava.

Tentou dizer a si mesma que era ridículo, mas de algum modo ela _entendeu._ Era o maior pássaro que vira na vida. Ela podia ver cada detalhe dele com clareza: as garras escuras e ávidas, o bico afiado, os olhos pretos reluzentes.

Antes que percebesse, largou a mochila e pegou uma pedra. E a atirou em direção ao pássaro.

Ouve uma explosão de folhas, mas ele voava intacto. Suas asas eram imensas e faziam um grande barulho. Agachou-se de repente em pânico, ele voava diretamente para ela, por sobre sua cabeça.

Mas ele subiu novamente. Depois com um grasnido voou para o bosque.

Lizzie se endireitou e olhou em volta constrangida. Não havia sentido no que acabara de fazer. Mas sentia-se aliviada.

Ela respirou fundo. Era um lindo dia e nada de ruim ia acontecer.

Nada de ruim descontando-se o fato de que ia chegar atrasada a escola. Suas amigas já deviam estar esperando.

Sem olhar para trás começou a andar pela rua o mais rápido que pôde.

O pássaro se chocou contra uma árvore e a cabeça de Ethan se voltou repentinamente por reflexo. Quando percebeu o que era, relaxou.

Seus olhos se voltaram para a forma flácida em suas mãos, e sentiu seu rosto contorcer de remorso. Pensou que não estivesse com tamanha fome. Caçou algo de pequeno porte, serviu apenas como aperitivo. Teria caçado algo maior se soubesse que estava com tanta fome. Mas era isso que o assustava. Apesar do passar dos anos, não conseguia prever a intensidade de sua fome.

De jeans e camiseta Ethan parecia um aluno normal do ensino médio.

Mas não era.

Por um momento pensou se não deveria desistir de tudo. Voltar à Itália. O que o fez pensar que podia voltar ao mundo da luz do dia?

Mas ele estava cansado de viver nas sombras. Estava cansado de ficar só.

Pensou que poderia gostar das pessoas de Forks. Talvez encontrasse um lugar entre elas. Mas sabia que jamais seria completamente aceito. Nunca haveria um lugar onde poderia ser verdadeiramente ele mesmo.

A não ser que escolhesse pertencer às sombras...

Mas ele havia renunciado a isso. Estava riscando todos aqueles longos anos e começando do zero, hoje.

Percebeu que ainda segurava o pequeno herbívoro. Delicadamente depositou-o nas folhas sob a árvore.

Enquanto o fazia o pássaro que o incomodara, ainda estava empoleirado no tronco da árvore e parecia observá-lo. Havia algo de errado nisso.

Estava se concentrando, mas deteve-se. Havia prometido a si mesmo usar os poderes somente em casos de extrema necessidade. Porque usá-lo com um animal? Seria ridículo e perda de tempo.

Movendo-se quase silenciosamente chegou à margem do bosque, seu carro estava ali. Olhou para trás e viu que o animal havia deixado os galhos e descera até o animal. Havia algo sinistro no modo como ele abria as asas sobre o corpo flácido, algo funesto e triunfante.

Então tirou os olhos do pássaro, entrou no carro e acelerou. Não queria se atrasar para as aulas.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Lizzie chegou à escola, sendo cercada pelas amigas instantaneamente. Todas estavam ali. Todas que não vira desde as férias. E outras que tinham a esperança de atingir algum grau de popularidade em sua companhia. Olhou suas duas grandes amigas com carinho. Havia sido rude ao não atender os telefonemas. Susan não mudara nada. A mesma pele morena clara perfeita, cabelos sedosos e ondulados e aqueles olhos esverdeados protegidos por cílios perfeitos.

- Você não mudou nada Su.

- Achei que você não se bronzeasse Li. Pelo visto a Espanha mudou seu ponto de vista.

- Sabe que não gosto muito de me bronzear Su. Mas, me achei branca demais, quase pálida. Então acho que me sinto melhor um pouco mais corada.

Olhou sorrindo para a amiga. Stella se aproximou. Havia crescido um pouco nesse meio tempo. Seu cabelo ruivo estava lindo cacheado. Contrastava com sua pele branca como a neve. Peraí, cachos? , pensou Lizzie.

- Stella! Seu cabelo!

- Gostou? Andei conversando com minha irmã, ela me incentivou a inovar. E sinceramente, o prefiro assim. – disse afofando as mechas.

- É tão bom ver vocês! Sinto não tê-las atendido. Estava mesmo indisposta.

- Está tudo bem amiga! – as duas disseram em uníssono.

- Bem, é melhor nos apressarmos ou vamos chegar atrasadas a aula.

As meninas partiram em direção ao prédio, mas o ronco de um motor as fez parar.

- Uau! Que carro! – disse Stella.

- Você quis dizer. Uau que Jaguar e tanto. – disse Susan maravilhada.

O carro preto e reluzente entrou pelo estacionamento, movendo-se com a indolência de um puma aproximando-se de sua presa. Quando o carro parou em uma vaga, a porta se abriu e as meninas suspiraram olhando o motorista. De onde elas estavam podiam ver um corpo magro e musculoso. Trajava jeans, uma camiseta apertada que realçava o físico e uma jaqueta de couro, sem dúvida uma Armani. O cabelo era ondulado e num tom escuro.

- Quem é esse? – Susan perguntou intrigada.

Um estranho de óculos escuros, cobrindo-lhe totalmente os olhos.

- É melhor que ele tenha cuidado. A leoa Lizzie está à solta.

Lizzie apenas sorriu.  
Em meio às vozes das amigas uma se sobrepôs. Era Tiffany.

- Dá um tempo né. Ela já tem o Ryan. O que mais ela quer? Para que dois se ela já pode fazer tudo o que quiser com um?

- Simples... ela pode experimentar novos ares – Susan respondeu sarcástica. Fazendo o grupo se dissolver em gargalhadas.

O menino andava em direção a escola despreocupadamente. As meninas partiram em bandos atrás dele. Mas as três ficaram para mais atrás. Queriam ver como ele se comportaria em relação a isso.

Um longo corredor se estendia a frente e uma figura de jeans desaparecia por uma porta a frente, sem se importar com o grupo que o seguia. As meninas olharam cabisbaixas e se dispersaram. Lizzie reduziu o passo ao seguir para a secretaria, e parou. Tentava ouvir o nome dele. Mas tudo foi feito tão rapidamente que não escutara nada. Ela olhou a lista e pegou um formulário para que ele assinasse. O garoto tirou os óculos. Lizzie estava curiosa sobre os olhos dele. Como eles seriam?  
A senhora conferiu o papel após recebê-lo de volta e remexeu em outra pilha de papéis entregando-lhe o que parecia ser o horário de aulas. Ela lhe desejou boas vindas, enquanto ele pegava e inclinava a cabeça em agradecimento.

Lizzie agora estava louca de curiosidade. Infelizmente ele saiu de óculos. Desapontando-a. Percebeu-se analisando as feições dele. Eram tão elegantes. O rosto parecia ter uma simetria perfeita.

Quando ele se aproximou pelo corredor todas o olhavam de canto de olho. Menos ela. O encarava descaradamente. Mas ele nem sequer a olhou. Andava sem olhar para os lados.

Sua passagem deu nova origem a sussurros e suspiros no momento em que ele não poderia ouvir nada.  
Lizzie não escutava nada. Não acredito. Passou direto sem nem olhar, pensou, ofendida.

O sinal para a próxima aula havia tocado. Ela mal se dava conta disso. Estava sendo arrastada por Susan e Stella.  
Entrou na sala de aula e fixou os olhos no professor, sem realmente vê-lo na frente da classe. O choque ainda estava presente. Ele passara direto. Sem olhar. Há quanto tempo isso deixara de acontecer a ela.

Os garotos eram o ponto de referencia da popularidade. Eram eles que notavam sua beleza. Garotas eram invejosas, mentiam. Mas eles não. Quando vêem uma garota bonita partem para cima, como leões prontos para o abate.

Alguns eram lindos, mas dispensáveis. Uma minoria podia ser mais que isso. Era algo realmente raro, mas alguns podiam se tornar amigos de verdade. Como Ryan.

Ela tivera esperanças de que ele fosse à pessoa que procurava que a faria sentir alguma coisa a mais. E passou a sentir realmente algo a mais. Mas percebeu que era carinho de irmã. E teria que dizer a ele que acabou. Não sabia como o faria, mas era preciso.  
Ela sempre esteve procurando por alguém. Só que nunca era a pessoa certa.

O sinal tocou, agora iria para a aula de trigonometria. Essa e o resto da manhã passaram voando. Ao que parecia nenhuma de suas aulas coincidira com as do novo aluno. Mas Ryan estava em uma delas. Sentiu uma agonia quando ele a olhou sorrindo.  
Depois do sinal do almoço, ela encontrou suas amigas e chamou Tiffany que estava parada em um corredor para se juntar ao grupo. Mas ela por algum motivo a estava tratando com desdém. Resolveu ignorar.

Lizzie sentiu a calma a envolvendo enquanto escolhia o almoço. Não deixaria que aquela simplória garota a perturbasse.

- Meninas, tenho informações quentíssimas. Recém saídas do forno. – Stella dizia animada – O tal garoto misterioso estava na minha turma de química. O nome dele é Ethan Carraro, ele veio da Itália e está hospedado na casa do Dr. Cullen. Deve ser um amigo dos filhos dele. Mas escuta essa. A professora tentou faze-lo tirar os óculos, mas ele não tirou. Ele tem um problema de saúde. São raras as ocasiões em que ele os tira. Ele disse isso a ela. Mas ele quase não fala e parece que evita as pessoas.

- Problema de saúde? Que tipo de problema?

- Eu não sei. Mas deve ser sério.

* * *

Ethan estava feliz, finalmente aquele dia de aula estava chegando ao fim. O corredor estava apinhado e eram tantas mentes. Tantos pensamentos. Precisava sair daqueles corredores apinhados, ficar só por uns instantes. Uma mente se destacara das outras. Estava entre as que o olharam no corredor mais cedo. Tinha uma personalidade intensa. Tinha certeza de que a reconheceria. Mas não a viu durante o decorrer do dia de aula.

Estava cansado e faminto. Teria que se preocupar com isso mais tarde. Encontrou sua última sala de aula e se sentou. E no mesmo instante sentiu aquela presença novamente. Aquela mente poderosa estava ali. E conseguiu localizá-la. Estava sentada duas carteiras a frente. Uma menina com uma luz suave e brilhante, mas vibrante. Ela se virou e ele teve que se controlar para não ofegar de choque. Como pode? Ela se parece tanto com... Mas não pode, ela está morta.

A semelhança era assustadora. O cabelo, a pele...os olhos....a semelhança era incrível. Ele virou a cabeça e se desviou do olhar da garota. Não queria sentir mais a presença dela. Não queria reviver aquelas lembranças.

Bloqueou a mente o máximo que pôde. Mesmo assim sentia que ela estava magoada. Mas era melhor assim. Isso a afastaria. Ele não sentia nada por ela e ficou repetindo isso para si mesmo várias e várias vezes. Mas sentia um cheiro inebriante de perfume. E o pescoço dela estava à mostra enquanto ela lia. Reconhecia a sensação que se formou em seus dentes. Era um desejo insuportável. Se o horário não terminasse logo, ele a atacaria ali. Mas não estava disposto a ceder a esse tipo de fome. Havia se privado a muito de sangue humano.

Ethan precisava se distrair. E viu no professor a esperança. Ele bombardeava a turma de perguntas. E encontrou em uma menina de cachos vermelhos e pele bem branca a sua próxima vítima. Ela parecia infeliz.

- Vocês não estão focados no estudo. Festas, bailes, jogos não os levarão a lugar algum. Precisam de conhecimento. Isso é o que irá garantir o seu futuro profissional. – ele fez uma boa ladainha até voltar-se novamente à menina. – Me diga o que sabe sobre o Renascimento?

Ela engoliu em seco. Mas respondeu. Nisso Ethan se perdeu novamente na menina de cabelos dourados, em seu perfume tentador. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Ficou aliviado quando o último sinal tocou. Saiu apressadamente da sala.

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem da fic! E que deixem reviews para fazer uma autora feliz!

**Ingrid F.** - obrigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer! Logo, logo descobre os poderes dele!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

O dia demorara a passar, mas finalmente Ethan estava em casa. Deixou as coisas ali e foi caçar. Não podia negar que um longo dia e a falta de uma alimentação melhor o deixavam louco. Ainda mais com aquela garota por perto. O cheiro dela é tão provocante. Achei que a atacaria ali mesmo, pensava Ethan nervoso.

Essa noite de caça havia sido melhor. Havia sido informado sobre onde não deveria caçar e também em que terras não poderia entrar. Encontrou um bom carnívoro que saciou sua fome. Os herbívoros serviam só como aperitivos e não tinham um gosto tão agradável.

Correu de volta a casa. Já era madrugada. Folhas grudavam em seu sapato e havia manchas de sangue em sua camisa. Ele limpou as folhas e retirou a camisa. Lembrou-se dos comentários dos alunos sobre suas roupas. Ele sempre fizera questão de se vestir com o melhor. Pertencera a nobreza outrora. Mas não era hora de reviver essas lembranças.

Ethan virou-se bruscamente para a janela. Tinha esperanças de encontrar paz em Forks. Mas era impossível. Aquela garota da véspera estava dominando seus pensamentos. Encostou a testa no vidro, comprimindo-a com frieza.

* * *

Lizzie acordou mais cedo que de costume. Ouvia o barulho do chuveiro do quarto da tia. Sua irmã dormia enroscada. Passou sem fazer ruído e saiu de casa. O ar estava fresco e o dia amanhecera claro. O que era raro por ali.

Havia recebido uma ligação de Ryan. Ele passaria ali dentro de alguns minutos. Ele era realmente bonito. Não de forma assombrosa que... que algumas pessoas aparentavam. Moreno de olhos verdes, o cabelo agora estava curto.

Ele estendeu os braços e abraçou-a delicadamente. Embora seus olhos estivessem tristes. Ele sabia o que ela queria falar. Sentia-se mal por isso. Ele merecia alguém melhor. Uma pessoa que realmente correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

- Quer entrar.

- Não. Podemos ficar sentados aqui na varanda. – eles se sentaram lado a lado. Lizzie olhou os próprios pés. Sentia-se insegura. Ele era um ótimo amigo e não queria magoá-lo.

- Você está ótima Lizzie. A Espanha lhe fez bem. Mas acho que tem algo a me dizer?

- Ah Ryan. Você é a pessoa mais legal que conheci. Eu sou uma idiota. Não mereço você.

- Ah entendi. Então está me largando porque eu sou bom demais. Eu devia ter percebido isso.

Lizzie deu um tapa de leve no braço forte dele.

- Não, não é por isso. Percebi que gosto de você como irmã. – olhou para ele. – Seja sincero. Não é o que sente por mim?

- Acho que tenho o direito de me manter calado. – disse, fazendo o rosto de Lizzie se contorcer de arrependimento. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro que sim.

- Tem algo a ver com aquele aluno novo?

- Não o conheço.

- Mas deve querer. Todas as garotas o querem. Não, não me responda. – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. – Vamos para a escola.

Ethan fora chamado a sala de diretor. Foi necessário usar seus poderes para resolver o problema da documentação. Isso era bastante cansativo. Mas pelo menos agora poderia ficar tranqüilo.

Ele se dirigiu a sua última aula. Onde sabia que seria necessária uma enorme força de vontade para não atacar aquela garota ali mesmo. Como alguém pode ter um cheiro tão tentador? Não tenho problemas com nenhuma outra, mas com ela é diferente, pensou ele curioso.

Viu quando ela chegou. Fora recebida por olhares que pareciam despi-la. Ela estava desconfortável. Sentia isso.

Mas para sua surpresa ela ignorou todas as gracinhas. Foi até a carteira que se sentou na última aula e esperou a aula começar.

Um garoto se aproximou dela.

- Está tudo bem Lizzie? Eles não te perturbaram?

- Estou muito bem Ryan. São uns idiotas.

Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo. E para sua surpresa maior, começou a sentir algo diferente. Ciúmes? Não. Não pode ser.

A aula passou sem muitos problemas. Tivera que prender a respiração para que o cheiro que emanava dela não o dominasse.

O sinal tocou e ela saiu rapidamente da sala. Aqueles cabelos dourados esvoaçando ao andar.

Ethan se viu a admirá-la. Ela era realmente marcante. Mas algo estava errado. Ela estava infeliz. Foi embora sem as amigas. Parecia perdida.

Vê-la assim o incomodou. O que estava havendo com ela?

Lizzie não entendia porque andava triste durante o decorrer daquele dia. Sentia-se vazia. Faltava alguma coisa...

A única coisa da qual tinha plena certeza é de que precisava sair dali rápido. Um bolo se formava em sua garganta. Sabia que logo ele se dissolveria em lágrimas.

Tentou se acalmar, mas nada adiantava.

Olhou ao redor. Todos estavam concentrados na aula, com apenas uma exceção. Podia sentir um olhar a queimando por trás. Virou-se para ver quem era. Era ele. Seu coração martelou. Ele era tão diferente. Sentiu suas mãos suarem e um tremor a percorrer. O que ela realmente sentia por ele? Um completo estranho já era capaz de provocar tantas reações.

De repente ele desvia o olhar. Parecia estar sentindo algum tipo de dor. E mais, ele colocou a mão em frente à boca e ao nariz, como se quisesse impedir de sentir um cheiro ruim. Não poderia ser ela. Ela estava perfeitamente limpa. O cheiro suave de seu sabonete ainda estava ali. E podia sentir levemente o seu perfume favorito.

Não é possível. Isso não pode ser comigo. Porque será que ele me odeia?

O sinal tocou. Lizzie reuniu suas coisas rapidamente e saiu da sala. O bolo em sua garganta havia retornado. Iria sozinha para casa hoje. Mas ela não saberia como entrar em casa e se deparar com a felicidade da tia e a inocência de sua irmã. Como responderia as perguntas aflitas de sua tia. Só havia um lugar que a ajudaria a se acalmar e era para lá que se dirigia.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente eu estou amando escrever essa fic! Desculpem a demora em postar, estava um pouquinho sem tempo, sorry, sorry... Vou tentar postar mais rápido, mas não garanto nada, época de provas...mas vou me esforçar...continuem acompanhando a fic!!!

Agradecimentos especiais!!!

**Ingrid F. -** amigaaa, obrigada por acompanhar a fic!!! Sobre os poderes dele, vc já já descobre...Vou acabar te matando de curiosidade...mas é que ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer! Sobre a garota, vai ser explicado mais a frente...hauua...não me mate, sério ;) Espero que curta esse capítulo! Beijão

**- nena TRCCWP - **fofaaaa!!! obrigada por deixar sua review! Jura que está gostando??? Babando pelo Ethan? mas já? hauauahuha...te adoro fofa!!!

**bruh prongs -** xuxu^^!!! Adoro mistérios, ainda nem chegou na melhor parte...huauahuaha....Sobre a garota vou deixar que ele explique...adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas!!!!

Espero que estejam gostando da fic! Vão acontecer muitas coisas daqui para frente! Mistérios, confusões, paixões!!! Deixem reviews para me fazerem feliz!!!

espero que continuem curtindo a fic!!

beijão!!!


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Quando Lizzie chegou à praia o dia continuava claro e o mar límpido. Sentou na areia e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a descer. Ficou feliz por estar sozinha. Mas não sabia o que fazer e o que estava acontecendo. Ela não queria companhia, mas agora que estava ali se sentiu dolorosamente só. Exatamente quando da morte de seus pais. Ela queria pensar, mas agora que estava a tentar, seus pensamentos escapavam ou tornavam-se tumultuosos.

Seus olhos ardiam, tamanha era a dor que sentia. Dor a qual nem sabia a justificativa. Não. Ela sabia. Em parte por Ryan. Estava causando-lhe sofrimento e isso abria uma ferida imensa em seu peito. Ele fora tão legal e compreensivo durante todo o tempo que estiveram juntos e agora ela o magoara. A realidade doía. E ainda havia ele. Ethan. Nem o conhecia e já fora capaz de sentir coisas que nenhum outro fora capaz de provocar em si. Mas sentia-se estranhamente humilhada.

- Não entendo, por que ele agiu daquela forma? O que eu fiz? O que havia de errado comigo?

Vasculhou a bolsa a procura de um espelho para ver se havia algo de estranho ou fora de lugar. Mas quando encontrou e viu seu reflexo, a única diferença eram as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas e a vermelhidão dos olhos.

Aquela pressão novamente em seu peito aprofundou-se. Uma nova torrente de lágrimas escorria por seu rosto. Lembrou-se do momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. Sua pulsação aumentara e havia uma avalanche em sua barriga.  
Ela estava interessada nele. De uma forma que não ocorrera antes. Mas e agora?

* * *

Não sabia o que fazer. Vê-la daquele jeito o fez se preocupar. Ethan agora estava em casa sentado na sala tentando inutilmente se concentrar em algo que não fosse ela.

Aquele par de olhos tristes invadia sua mente continuamente. Ele se importava. Pegou as chaves apressadamente no andar de cima e dirigiu pela cidade tentando desanuviar seus pensamentos. Enquanto estava na estrada aquele cheiro o fez estacionar. Era forte. Não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo. Ele precisava dela. Ficar longe dela doía.

Depois de uma pequena corrida ele chegou à praia. Ela estava ali, sentada em uma pedra. Sua cabeça estava apoiada nos joelhos. Estava chorando. Estava prestes a se aproximar quando sons de passos o despertaram.  
Uma garota se aproximava. Nenhuma que tivesse visto antes.

-Olá? – a morena falava. Tinha uma pele bronzeada e longos cabelos pretos e um belo corpo, o que agradaria a muitos, mas Ethan só tinha olhos para a pequena que habitava seus pensamentos. - Sabe não é adequado ficar em um lugar assim sozinha.

A pequena levantou levemente a cabeça e virou seguindo a voz. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto.

- Oi...sei...é que não estou tendo um bom dia...

Escutou a pequena responder suspirando em seguida. A outra garota se apresentou como Emma Clearwater. As duas conversaram por um tempo, ao menos pôde sentir Lizzie se acalmando. Isso foi um total alívio. Horas depois as duas pararam de conversar e se despediram. Na pressa de ver se ela estava bem, pisou em um galho. Recebendo um olhar assustado de sua pequena.

Ela não é minha. Não pode. Não deve. Mas então... por que me importo tanto com ela?

* * *

Lizzie chorava desesperadamente. Aquela dor parecia sufocá-la. Entorpecê-la. Seus olhos estavam tornando-se anuviados. Não distinguia nada diante de si. Queria que aquela dor fosse embora. Tentou enxergar o mar cujas ondas quebravam lentamente nas pedras logo abaixo de um penhasco. As águas continuavam cristalinas. Porém, perigosas.

Em um minuto passou por sua mente o pensamento de se livrar de tudo. Aquele penhasco a livraria da dor. Mas afastou tal pensamento. De que adiantaria? Acabar sua vida por causa de dois garotos. Desde quando ela tornou-se tão ridiculamente frágil.  
Não conseguia parar de chorar por mais que se esforçasse. Como se todo o sofrimento pelo qual passara e as lágrimas que sufocara quisessem sair, correrem livres. E era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

- Eu sou uma garota estúpida. Não mereço ninguém. Que bem eu fiz aos garotos com que fiquei e dispensei em seguida? Que bem tenho feito a mim mesma?

Ela sabia a resposta. Não havia feito bem algum para ambos os casos. Ela apenas se aproximava dos garotos para descobrir se algum deles mexeria de alguma forma com ela. Dando-lhe alguma razão para estar ali. Mas nada. Nem uma fina sombra desse sentimento. A pessoa de que mais se aproximara fora Ryan, e a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazê-lo sofrer. Essa era a parte dolorosa. Amava Ryan. Mas era amor de irmã.

E por si mesma, a única coisa que fizera foi se transformar numa garota egoísta e egocêntrica. Tudo que sempre odiara.

Quando foi que me tornei _isso_, pensava ela em voz alta.

Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos para clarear a mente, quando ouviu sons de passos.  
Uma garota se aproximava. O mais estranho é que sentiu que deveria reconhecê-la. Mas nada lhe via a mente. Até ela se apresentar. Quem diria que encontraria após tanto tempo. Uma velha amiga. Ficaram conversando durante algum tempo até acharem que já era suficientemente tarde. Precisavam ir embora. Despediram-se e Lizzie estava se preparando para sair um tempo depois quando um som de algo sendo quebrado a sobressaltou.

Olhou na direção, mas não avistou nada.  
Caminhou tão depressa que se desequilibrou, estava prestes a cair quando dois pares de mãos a seguraram.

- Você está bem?

- Er...obrigada. – Lizzie olhava de Susan para Stella reconfortada.

- Sabe...Você não precisa fugir de nós

- Somos suas amigas, Li.

- Desculpem, de verdade.

- Tudo bem. Mas que tal ir para casa, está ficando frio por aqui.

Lizzie e Stella concordaram. Uma lufada de vento forte as atingiu por todo o trajeto até a casa de Lizzie. Onde todas decidiram passar a noite debaixo de um edredom quentinho tomando chocolate quente e assistindo filmes.

- Sabe, tem uma coisa que quero fazer amanhã. Já faz algum tempo que não visito meus pais. Acho que vou levar algumas flores.

- Você sente muita falta deles, não é Li?

- Você nem pode imaginar o quanto Su.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto... er... O que pretende fazer com relação à Ethan?

- Não ligo mais. Ele sempre me evita. Deve se achar bom demais para qualquer uma de nós. Ou apenas para mim. Não o quero mais.

- Lizzie!

-Não Stella. Acabou, sério. Ele que pegue aquele Porsche lindo e reluzente...

Foi interrompida pelo bufo de risos das outras meninas. Lizzie secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e balançou a cabeça.

- Pelo menos hoje o Sr. Anderson estava de bom humor.

Stella fez uma careta. – Fui escolhida para ser a primeira a apresentar o trabalho. Ele realmente me detesta. Mas não ligo. Afinal eu sei o que vou apresentar. Descobri que sou descendente de um povo antigo que fazia mágica. Por isso que sou um pouco paranormal e intuitiva. Decidi fazer sobre eles.

- Um pouco intuitiva? Eu ia sugerir para te procurar Li em sua casa. E ela me vem com um "ela está na praia". Ela teimou que você estava aqui de um jeito muito estranho.

- Eu disse isso?

Susan olhou para Stella incrédula. Mas devolveu sua atenção para uma amiga ali muito pensativa.

- Stella, não ligue para o Sr. Anderson. Quanto a ser intuitiva, você _sempre_ foi. E mai uma coisa... Eu também decidi sobre que irei apresentar.

- O quê?

- Renascença italiana.

As outras duas caíram na gargalhada. Ecoando em uníssono um "a leoa retornou".

Lizzie abriu um leve sorriso selvagem e as três explodiram novamente em gargalhadas.

- Sim. Mas...- Lizzie olhou para o porta retrato em sua mesinha de cabeceira. – Não vou correr atrás dele, nem me humilhar. Vai ser do jeito certo. Estou realmente cansada de todos me verem como a rainha, ou seja, lá o que for. Quero ser uma pessoa como outra qualquer. Quero que as pessoas se aproximem de mim pelo que sou, não pela minha popularidade.

- Isso quer dizer que você deseja que o Ethan conheça a Lizzie que nós conhecemos. A que é forte e sensível ao mesmo tempo. A que chora e ri, que tem crises existenciais e tudo mais...- Stella disse animada.

- Sim é exatamente assim que quero que ele me veja. Se nem assim ele me notar, simplesmente não deu. Não vou correr atrás nem insistir. Não vou ficar fazendo tipo e jogando charme para ele. Cansei de ser esse tipo de garota. Preciso fazer algo de bom por mim mesma. – suspirou olhando o lindo porta retrato, onde estava a foto de seus pais sorrindo abraçados. – Farei isso por eles. Sinto tanta falta de vocês...

As amigas se olharam sorrindo. Finalmente o escudo protetor que Lizzie colocara envolta de si, fora rompido.

- Estamos orgulhosas de você, Li.

- Eu também. Com certeza estou...

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem pela demora na atualização! Estava atolada em provas e pirando mesmo! Espero que não fiquem chateadas comigo!

Agradecimentos:

_Analmeida:_ Amada linda do meu core! É muito bom tê-la comentando por aqui! Espero que continue curtindo e recomende a fic! Beijossss amoraa!!!

_Ingrid F.:_ huahuahuha...o Ethan é mesmo gostosão né...~suspira~...os poderes dele, se não aparecerem no 5º com toda certeza estarão no 6º. Obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic! Espero que continue gostando.

_bruh prongs: _Sim, ele quer mordê-la...você não faz nem idéia do quanto! Espero que esteja gostando...

Prometo que nos 2 capítulos seguintes os dados irão rolar. huauaha...Ação!! Não percam!!! *-*

bjossss


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Lizzie acordara um pouco mais disposta naquela manhã. Sem acordar as amigas foi até o guarda roupa e separou uma calça, blusa de gola, casaco, um cachecol, meias e sua bota. Tomou um banho rápido se vestiu e antes de sair pegou um bloco de papel e deixou um bilhete bem simples em cima de sua cama informando que fora ver os pais.  
Era uma longa caminhada. O cemitério ficava nos arredores da cidade. Mas Lizzie já se acostumara. Quando seus pais morreram esse se tornou um caminho familiar e freqüente. Ela subiu uma colina e em seguida seguiu uma pequena trilha que passava por uma antiga igreja, hoje em ruínas. O caminho ainda era conservado e frequentemente limpo de ervas e outras coisas que cresciam ali.

Uma parte do cemitério não era tão bem conservada, mas essa era a antiga parte. Onde estavam enterrados os fundadores da cidade.

Mas a parte onde ela estava era limpa, havia uma grama verde muito bem aparada, buquês de flores que enchiam de tons vivos aquele lugar. As arvores estavam dispostas em harmonia pelo terreno. Lizzie caminhou até chegar à lápide onde estava entalhado "McFadden".

- Oi mãe. Oi pai. – sussurrava ela. Ela sentou-se na frente, depositando em um vaso lírios brancos que comprara pelo caminho. – Sinto não ter vindo mais com tanta freqüência. Espero que entendam que ainda é doloroso e difícil para mim.

Lizzie costumava ir ali com freqüência após o acidente. Deixou sua mente vagar pelas lembranças de quando eles ainda eram vivos. Daquela casa sempre enfeitada com flores e onde era feliz com eles. Depois veio a lembrança do dia do acidente. E lágrimas caíram. Ela sentia tanta falta deles.  
Ela tinha sorte por ter uma tia como Jane. Não era toda tia que acolhia de braços abertos duas garotas órfãs. Mas Lizzie lembrava-se muito bem dos pais. Às vezes ia ali com raiva, para brigar com eles por terem se deixado morrer. Mas em seguida ia ali para se desculpar. Foram momentos muito difíceis para ela. Ela sentia-se como se não houvesse lugar para ela, após a morte dos dois. Ela se perguntava "A qual lugar eu pertenço agora?", e a resposta era simples. Pertencia a Forks, onde morou boa parte de sua vida. Mas ultimamente essa resposta não encaixava mais. Ela achava que havia alguma coisa fora, um lugar que reconhecesse e pudesse chamar de lar.

Um farfalhar nas árvores do cemitério a arrepiou. Podia jurar que havia alguém a observando, mas não viu sombra alguma por ali. Uma lufada de vento frio soprou pelo cemitério fazendo voar folhas secas no chão.

- Está escurecendo. Vai chover. – Lizzie olhou para cima surpresa. – Acho eu preciso ir. Prometo vir aqui logo. Tchau. –sussurrou ela gentilmente em direção a lápide antes de se levantar.

Com a chegada do temporal a temperatura caíra e o vento aumentara. Cada lufada provocava sussurros na relva e fazia os antigos carvalhos chocalharem seus galhos.

Ela começou a andar depressa para não correr o risco de ser pega pela chuva. Com aquela escuridão o antigo cemitério tinha uma aparência assustadora. Com todas aquelas plantas subindo sobre os túmulos, o próprio solo mal conservado. Aquelas lápides imensas davam um aspecto horripilante ao lugar. Qualquer um poderia esconder-se ali se assim desejasse. No escuro parecia muito pior. Aquele lugar realmente não parecia ser feito para receber os vivos.

Mas ela não queria pensar muito a respeito. Saiu correndo quando viu que chuva começara. Desceu a colina e passou tropeçando pela trilha. Corria o mais rápido que podia, mas a chuva estava cada vez mais forte. Deu a graças a Deus quando chegou à rua onde morava e entrou em casa. Ela queria acreditar que correu apenas por causa da chuva. Mas seu subconsciente dizia que havia alguém lá. E que ela precisava correr para sua própria segurança.

* * *

A lua estava a pino quando Ethan voltou para casa. Ele estava cansado e atordoado. Havia se alimentado, mas achara que em excesso. Já fazia muito tempo que ele se permitiu alimentar tanto. Mas a explosão de poder perto do cemitério o colocara em frenesi. Ele não entendeu porque seu poder se revelou tão forte ali.

Permitiu-se olhar para fora da janela onde a chuva ainda caía forte. Chuva essa que ele mesmo provocara.

Não entendia porque seu poder pareceu engolfá-lo com toda força naquela manha. Estava escondido nas sombras do cemitério, observando-a, quando ele explodiu, provocando a ventania e alteração climática, que provocou a fuga dela. Ela fugia. Ouviu o disparar do coração dela ao olhar o antigo cemitério. Como se tivesse visto algo ali. Ethan também tivera a impressão de ter visto algo indo em direção a floresta, mas nem mesmo os sentidos aguçados de Ethan conseguiram distinguir o que era.

Ele observou enquanto ela partia colina abaixo em direção a cidade. Depois voltou para averiguar se havia algo ali no cemitério. Mas o que quer que estivesse ali, já se fora.

No chão, jazia um cachecol. Ele o pegou e pôde sentir o cheiro dela.

Já era insuportável quando ela estava fora de vista, quando sua mera existência o importunava. Mas estar no mesmo ambiente que ela, sentindo sua fragrância, sua pulsação. Ouvir cada respiração suave que ela dera. Ethan sentiu sua língua roçar os caninos, estimulando-o. Ele imaginava como seria macio o pescoço dela, como os lábios teriam suavidade até chegarem a cavidade de seu pescoço, onde o coração batia com força na pele frágil. E como seus lábios se separariam, com os dentes agora afiados como pequenas adagas, e assim sentiria...

Ethan saiu do transe sobressaltado e trêmulo. Ele não sabia como conseguia se controlar perto dela. A influência que ela mantinha sobre ele era muito forte.

Havia se aproximado dos garotos ontem na intenção de se "enturmar". Fez treino para participar do time de futebol. Estava canalizando toda sua energia para lembrar-se de que não deveria usar seus poderes. Entretanto, sabia que mesmo sem eles obteria vantagem, era muito superior aos mortais com os quais competia. Seus sentidos eram mais aguçados, seus reflexos mais rápidos até seus músculos eram mais fortes e resistentes. Já esperava aquele resultado. Recebeu até um tapinha inesperado nas costas vindo de Ryan por ter entrado no time.

Ele sentiu vergonha ao olhar aquele rosto sincero e sorridente. Afinal a menina que ele amava agora estava em seus pensamentos.

E ela continuou em seus pensamentos apesar de todo o esforço que fazia para impedir. E esta manha quase pôs tudo a perder. O poder despertara ascendendo nele à necessidade da caça. O anseio de sentir o cheiro do medo e o triunfo da morte. Já fazia anos desde que ele sentira a necessidade com tamanha intensidade. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser a vibração do sangue.

Ainda com essa excitação ele chegou a andar em direção a ela. Tentava evitar pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se ele não tivesse sentido o cheiro da velha senhora.

Sangue humano. Estava tão cansado de reprimir a necessidade. Deixou que seus instintos o levassem.

Agora subia trôpego a escada de sua casa. Tentava não pensar nela. Na garota que o tentava com sua vida, seu calor, seu cheiro. Era ela que ele verdadeiramente desejava. Mas devia matar quaisquer pensamentos antes que eles começassem a se intensificar. Ethan poderia ser o pior pesadelo dela.

No quarto, deitou na cama e encarou o teto. Em geral era inquieto a noite, não era sua hora habitual de dormir. Mas estava exausto. Sua energia se esvaía tendo que enfrentar luz do sol, e essa refeição só lhe rendeu mais sono.

Logo seus olhos estavam fechados. Fragmentos de lembranças surgiam em sua mente.

Ela tão linda naquele dia. O luar iluminando seu rosto e seu sedoso cabelo loiro.

_- Como aconteceu?_

_- Sempre fui muito fraca, Ethan. Adoecia frequentemente. – Victoire dizia com delicadeza. – E finalmente o médico chegou à conclusão de que eu não iria sobreviver por muito tempo. Já estava de cama, não tinha forças para ficar de pé e cada respiração era dolorosa. Estava triste por ter que deixar minha família._

_- O que aconteceu após a visita desse médico?_

_-Minha criada me acordou a noite, trouxera um homem consigo. No início tive medo. Mas não foi tão terrível. Quando o médico veio me ver, não podia acreditar que eu conseguisse andar. Um milagre, ele dizia. Mas de qualquer forma terei de deixar minha família. Eles irão perceber que eu não envelheço. Serei jovem para sempre, não é incrível?_

_Ele não podia imaginar nada além de como ela era agora: linda, inocente, delicada._

_- Não achou assustador?_

_- No início sim. Afinal passaria a depender de sangue, teria que me proteger do sol. Minha criada trazia bebidas densas para mim enquanto o próprio filho caçava animais para mim._

_- E... humanos? Não?_

_Ethan ouvia seu riso._

_- Não. Só quem bebe sangue humano é quem deseja ser mais poderoso. A essência vital humana é mais forte. Não acho que isso seja coisa que se faça levianamente. Beberei sangue somente quando encontrar meu companheiro._

_Ethan sorriu para Victoire diante daquele olhar intenso dela. Era difícil conter a felicidade que sentia naquele momento._

_Na cama, Ethan gemia. A escuridão o atraía para vislumbres de cenas que não estavam interligadas. Os olhos azuis cintilantes dela. O rosto de um velho amigo. Depois a visão dele rindo. Ria sem parar. Depois a fonte bem próxima. E depois ainda mais perto..._

_- Victoire... Não!_

Ethan levantou-se sobressaltado. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha sonhos torturantes como aquele. Com clareza ouvia o eco do riso em sua mente. Olhou pela janela, não havia nada ali. Ele suspirou e voltou a se deitar. Não havia nada ali. Talvez estivesse enganado sobre a ameaça no cemitério. Não havia nada em Forks. Tudo estava tranqüilo. Ele deveria entrar nessa sintonia, precisava dormir.

* * *

_18 de agosto (madrugada)_

_Querido diário_

_Acordei sobressaltada. Pensei ter ouvido um grito. Foi horrível. Era um grito de dor._

_Mas agora a casa está em silencio. Acho que tudo o que tem acontecido por aqui está afetando meus nervos._

_Acho que é melhor voltar a dormir._

O dia passou sem muitos problemas.

Após as aulas, as meninas foram para a casa de Stella. A sala era escura, cortinas pesadas toldavam o recinto, mas eram bonitas. Não havia risco de topar com nada que fosse quebradiço ou que pudesse machucar. Assim que entraram foram recebidas pela voz preocupada da irmã de Stella.

- Ah meninas, que bom que estão aqui. – disse ela.

- O que foi?

-Ontem quando chegou a casa disse que Lizzie havia ido ao cemitério, você foi junto?

- Não. Ela foi sozinha.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Escutem aqui as três. Não quero saber de nenhuma de vocês indo ate lá sozinha. Especialmente em dias chuvosos ou à noite. Entenderam?

- E por que não? Não que alguma de nós fosse gostar de ir lá a noite.

- Porque alguém foi atacado no antigo cemitério. Sabe onde? Perto de um antigo carvalho que faz a divisa entre a parte antiga e a nova do cemitério. Não é longe do túmulo de seus pais, Lizzie.

As garotas se entreolharam incrédulas. Lizzie engoliu em seco.

- E ela foi encontrada semimorta, no inicio da tarde. Quem a examinou disse que pelos indícios de hipotermia, ela estava ali a pelo menos quatro horas. Ou seja, pelo que Stella me contou seria meia hora antes de você chegar em casa Lizzie, ou seja, foi atacado um tempo depois de você ter saído de lá. Ela ainda não recuperou a consciência, ainda corre risco de morte. Já era uma senhora de idade. Senhora Sharper.

- Era a Senhora Sharper? Como assim atacada?

- Sim, era ela. – Annabelle respirava fundo para contar. – Ela perdeu muito sangue. A pele do pescoço dela foi quase arrancada. No início acharam ser um animal. Mas o médico acredita que foi uma pessoa. E ele, assim como a polícia concorda que quem quer que tenha feito isso está se escondendo perto do cemitério. O que quer dizer que a pessoa podia estar ali com você, Lizzie McFadden. Entenderam?

- Já entendemos Belle não precisa ficar nos assustando.

- Muito bem. Vou me deitar. Não tinha a intenção de ser mal-humorada. – em seguida saiu da sala.

Sozinha as três se entreolharam

- Podia ter sido comigo.

Ela estava arrepiada. Quase podia ouvir o sussurro da relva no cemitério e ver as fileiras de lápides do antigo cemitério que poderiam muito bem esconder alguém.

Ela olhou para as suas amigas sentindo-se desamparada. Do lado de fora o sol se escondia.

* * *

**N/a:** Quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado a fic e pedir desculpas pela demora em atualização. Vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer novamente.

Agradecimentos especiais a **Ingrid F.** ,** Jujuh Cullen** e **Tii Masen** pelo comentário do capítulo anterior. Espero que continuem gostando. Agradeço também àqueles que favoritaram a fic e a mim como autora. Fico extremamente lisonjeada com isso. Espero que curtam esse capítulo.

Desde já agradeço àqueles que irão clicar no botão verdinho aí em baixo e deixar sua review!

beijosss


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_29 de agosto_

_Querido diário,_

_Não escrevo faz tempo, e nem consigo entender o motivo disso. São coisas de mais acontecendo por aqui, coisas de que tenho medo de contar, até mesmo para você._

_Aconteceu uma coisa terrível. No dia em que fui ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de meus pais, uma pessoa foi atacada minutos após eu sair de lá. Eu estava com medo. Jurava ter sentido uma presença lá no antigo cemitério. Mas quando começou a ventania e a chuva, eu saí correndo. Dizia para mim mesma que era em razão da chuva e do frio, mas no fundo eu sabia. Era medo. Tinha alguém lá observando. Eu senti._

_Ainda estou com medo. A polícia ainda não encontrou o responsável._

_Todos ainda estão com medo. Na cidade foi estabelecido um toque de recolher. A Igreja fica responsável por fazer soar o sino exatamente às 8 horas por segurança. Até hoje aquele foi o único ataque. E espero que permaneça assim._

_Sabe, ultimamente tenho pensado bastante no aluno novo: o Ethan. Minhas amigas não perceberam, ou não querem perceber o quanto ele se tornou importante na minha vida. Acho que de certa forma devo muito a ele. De um jeito diferente ele me fez entender que a forma como eu agia era errada. Não quero mais ser daquele jeito. Eu era egoísta, por vezes, fútil. Fazia mal as pessoas. Ele fez realmente um bem que nem consigo descrever direito. Mas tenho receio disso. Na escola eu uso uma máscara de tranqüilidade e controle, mas por dentro – bom, a cada dia que passa é muito pior._

_Tia Jane anda muito preocupada comigo ultimamente. Diz que não tenho me alimentado direito. Ela tem razão. Não consigo me concentrar em mais nada. Nem em preparar o baile que será no estilo Renascença. Não consigo entender o porquê disso._

_A cada dia fica pior para mim._

_Sinto como seu fosse um relógio ou coisa parecida, com a corda cada vez mais apertada. Se não descobrir logo o que fazer para mudar isso eu acho que vou..._

_Eu ia dizer "morrer"._

Levantei de onde estava e fui para perto da janela. As estrelas estavam distantes e tinham um brilho gelado no céu sem nuvens. Eu me sentia da mesma maneira.

No dia seguinte fui para a aula acompanhada de minhas amigas. Dessa vez nenhuma de nós chegou a ficar horas na frente do espelho, escolhendo as melhores roupas, e fazendo o melhor com maquiagens e penteados. Estávamos vestidas de forma confortável. Da forma como agíamos antes de perder a nossa essência por motivos fúteis.

No refeitório permitimos a aproximação das outras meninas. Conversamos normalmente. Nada de chamar atenção. Isso pareceu ter agradado muitas pessoas. Na verdade, fiz amizade com mais gente do que achava ser possível. Finalmente era querida por agir como a verdadeira Lizzie. E isso era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Fique parada – disse Susan enquanto penteava o cabelo de Lizzie. – Você vai ficar linda.

- Não precisa exagerar, Su.

- Não é exagero. Todas as meninas vão caprichar no visual para o baile.

- Nós nem procuramos por um par. Seremos as únicas sozinhas essa noite.

- Não se preocupe Stella. Com certeza algum garoto vai te convidar.

- Pronto Li. Seu cabelo está perfeito.

Eu me levantei e fui até o espelho. Todas nós estávamos lindas.

O vestido de Susan era um verdadeiro arrebatamento de cetim vinho. Enquanto que Stella era uma verdadeira donzela dentro daquele vestido de tafetá rosa claro.

A seda de meu vestido era de um tom lilás, com uma renda fina nas mangas e na saia ampla com formato de sino. O corpete ajudava a realçar minhas curvas, mas sem me deixar vulgar. Estavam prontas para o baile da Renascença.

Minutos depois, elas desceram as escadas juntas, como de costume em todo o baile que iam. Os tios de Lizzie, Jane e Raymond, estavam ali acompanhados de sua pequenina irmã, Liana.

- Vocês estão maravilhosas! – ela disse animada enquanto abraçava as três e Liana estendia os bracinhos para a irmã.

- Você ta bonita - ela disse do jeito doce de uma menininha de quatro anos.

- Estão todas lindas – Raymond disse pegando uma câmera e tirando uma foto nossa. – Vou me sentir encantado em levar essas três belas garotas. Vamos?

* * *

A música se derramava pela porta aberta do auditório. As três saíram do carro animadas. Seria uma bela festa. Todos estavam muito bem arrumados e o lugar estava perfeito. Um estilo sóbrio e repleto de requinte.

Uma pessoa em meio à multidão chamou a atenção de Lizzie. Ele parecia se enquadrar mais naquelas roupas do que qualquer pessoa. Seu blazer era preto e usava um suéter de cashmere branco por baixo. Estava como sempre afastado de todos. Seu rosto estava sereno e de repente os olhos dele voltarem-se para si.

Lizzie fez um suave aceno, cumprimentando-o e para sua surpresa ele respondeu ao aceno e sorriu. _"Ele devia sorrir mais vezes..."._

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso não entendendo muito bem o que havia dado nele hoje. Junto das meninas, ela foi se sentar em uma mesa até que uma música mais agitada começasse a tocar.

Ryan chegou momentos depois e convidou Stella para dançar. Havia algo diferente dessa vez, ela observou os dois dançarem. Ele parecia ter esquecido as outras pessoas e olhava para Stella como se fosse à única que ele conseguia enxergar.

- Li, só eu estou achando estranho aquele olhar dele? – Susan disse sorrindo – ele parece meio abobalhado.

- Eu acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu não poderia ser nada além de amiga e permitiu que seus olhos vissem o que estava perdendo. Ele está apaixonado! – ela disse excitada. Afinal, sabia que Stella sempre fora apaixonada por ele. E era assim que deveria ter sido desde o início. – Os dois formam um casal lindo!

- Verdade! Essa vai ser uma noite inesquecível

- Parece que você também vai ter uma noite inesquecível Su! Olha quem vem vindo aí

- Olá meninas!

- Olá – respondemos em coro.

- Susan, quer dançar? – Lucas disse estendendo a mão para ela. Susan jamais recusaria um convite vindo dele. Jogador do time de futebol, amigo de Ryan e a paixão de Susan.

- Você vai ficar bem Li?

- Vou sim. Vai lá se divertir!

Ela estava distraída observando as amigas que não percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Até ele se pronunciar.

-Oi. Está se divertindo?

Voltou olhou para ele. "O que houve com ele hoje?"

- Oi. Estou sim. E você, gostando do baile?

- Ah sim. – ele lançou um sorriso que deixaria qualquer pessoa desorientada e ela não era uma exceção. – Gostaria de dançar?

Lizzie percebeu que em momento algum ele desviava os olhos. E finalmente ela pode ver o brilho verde que ele escondia com os óculos. Seu coração disparou. Era como se aquele par esverdeado falasse a uma parte dela que estava imersa. Era o momento mais intenso que já tivera com alguém, sem que acontecesse absolutamente nada. Ele só a olhava e ela retribuía.

- E então?

- Ah, claro. Adoraria. – ela disse aceitando a mão gentilmente estendida.

Ele dançava extremamente bem. Lizzie era guiada com uma leveza impressionante enquanto sentia seu corpo arder com o toque dele.

- Desculpe.

- Como?

- Não tenho lhe tratado como um cavalheiro desde que cheguei aqui. Por isso me desculpe. – ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Seu rosto começou a arder, fato que não passou despercebido por Ethan, já que ele agora estava com um sorriso torto de divertimento.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Ele sorriu e ela também. Momentos depois a música mudou para uma mais agitada e eles se separaram. Mas suas mãos estavam unidas. Ele a guiou para uma mesa.

- Foi divertido.

- Também achei. Você dança muito bem Ethan.

- Minha parceira de dança ajudou. – ele lhe lançou uma piscadela.

Ela riu. O clima finalmente ficara mais leve. O muro que os separava não existia mais. Eram amigos ou estavam bem próximos disso.

Ethan estava usando todo seu controle para permanecer perto dela sem feri-la. E ele estava feliz. Não havia tristeza naqueles olhos que o fitavam. Havia um brilho divertido. Havia sido divertido. Encontrou seu lugar e parecia ser onde ela estava.

Quando chegou a hora de irem embora. Cada uma foi com seu par. Enquanto dirigia, Ethan notou que Lizzie estava pensativa.

- No que está pensando?

Ela virou-se encarando os olhos esverdeados, confusa.

- Estou tentando entender quem você é.

- Está tendo sorte? – ele perguntou em um tom enigmático.

- Não muita.

Ele riu.

- Alguma teoria?

- Não. É difícil decifrar você.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

- Sua personalidade me deixa confusa.

- Confusa?

- Sim. Em um momento você parece me odiar e no outro fala comigo de forma suave e gentil. Isso deixaria qualquer pessoa tonta.

- Sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. – ela deu um meio sorriso. – Então isso significa que agora somos amigos?

- Amigos... – ele olhou para a estrada refletindo, indeciso.

- Ou não

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que não custa tentar. Mas acho que não sou um bom amigo para você. – por trás do sorriso, o alerta. - Se for inteligente vai me evitar

Lizzie tentou esconder o tremor súbito que a invadiu e manter sua voz inalterável.

- Acho que deixou clara sua opinião sobre meu intelecto. – ela disse fingindo-se irritada.

Ele sorriu como quem se desculpa.

- E aí, vamos tentar ser amigos? – ela lutava para recapitular a conversa confusa.

- Isso parece bom.

- Então, posso te pedir um favor?

Ele hesitou cauteloso.

- Não é grande coisa.

Ele esperou, em guarda, mas curioso.

- Eu só pensei... Se, você poderia me avisar com antecedência quando for decidir me ignorar. Só para eu ficar preparada e não fazer papel de idiota.

- Parece justo. – Ethan apertava os lábios para não rir.

- Obrigada.

O carro parou diante da casa de Lizzie, as luzes estavam acesas. Tudo completamente normal. Para ela foi como acordar de um sonho.

- Até amanhã.

- A gente se vê amanhã. Durma bem.

Lizzie saiu do carro e caminhou até a porta abrindo-a. Ouviu o carro acelerar baixinho e o viu desaparecer. Entrou trancando a porta rapidamente.

Subiu as escadas devagar, com um estupor pesado nublando sua mente. Executou os movimentos de se preparar para o banho sem prestar atenção ao que estava fazendo. Foi no banho que percebeu o quanto estava frio, ela estremecia violentamente até que o vapor da água relaxasse seus músculos. Vestiu-se para dormir rapidamente e foi para debaixo de seu cobertor abraçando-se para se aquecer.

De uma coisa Lizzie teve certeza antes de adormecer. Estava absolutamente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.


End file.
